


Janeway's Gift

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adorable, Aww, Candy, Cutesy, Easter, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Lesbians in Space, Romantic Fluff, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Janeway gives Seven of Nine an Easter gift





	Janeway's Gift

“I have a treat for you, dear.”

“Indeed?” Seven sat up on the edge of Kathryn’s bed as the Captain brought over a basket with a wide smile. She put it down gently on Seven’s upturned palms and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she plopped down next to her. Seven stared blankly at the frilly arrangement before slowly untying the pink satin bow at the top of the basket’s covering and cautiously undoing the crinkly clear wrapping. She reached in and pulled out an object. 

“Why is this egg pink?”

“Just keep looking!”

Seven’s glossy fingernails raked through yellow and lavender confetti, fishing out caramel-brown chocolate bunnies in shiny silver foil, sunflower-yellow canary Peeps, ruby-red strawberry jelly beans, and finally a lace-trimmed pink card bound closed with a smooth white ribbon. She looked at her girlfriend, her eyes brighter. 

“Why did you get me all these sweets?”

“Don’t you remember anything about Easter from your childhood?”

“Perhaps.”

“I bet your parents took you on an Easter egg hunt at some point. Remember? It’s the cutesy holiday where families like to get their kids spring-themed gifts and then give credit to the Easter bunny for it,” Kathryn joked. 

Seven paused, pondering whether this had happened to her prior to assimilation. 

“I must admit I have no recollection of this celebration.” Her shoulders seemed to droop. “I was denied the opportunity to experience a normal childhood.” 

Kathryn laced her fingers through Seven’s and squeezed her soft hand. 

“Then you can have your first Easter with me. Come on, open the card!”

“As you wish, my Captain.”

Seven opened the card and read, her eyes opening in surprise as they darted left to right, devouring the sight of Kathryn’s messy, twirling cursive. Her mouth popped open, and she folded the card closed on her lap so she could turn to Kathryn. 

“You really love me that much?”

“Yes, of course I do, Seven. Of course I do.” Kathryn smiled contentedly as she held up a chocolate birds egg to Seven’s pink lips. “Deep down, you are sweeter than all these candies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
